


delphi

by AceMoppet



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hatano-san is actually p observant, POV Outsider, introspective, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: Hatano Kimie is an observer.





	delphi

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, hello there! My name's AceMoppet, but you can call me Ace! This is my very first fic in this fandom, and I'm really excited to get into it. I recently got into Miss Sherlock, and I love it so, so much. I look forward to writing more in the future!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it!

Hatano Kimie is an observer.

 

Oh, it doesn’t seem like it. After all, she’s always been such a chatter-box, twittering away about the price of sweet potatoes one day, commenting on her neighbor's engagement ring the other. She knows she talks a lot, and she’s not really ashamed of it.

 

However, some people take that to mean that she never observes. That when she talks up a storm, she gets lost into her own little world and never sees the one in front of her. That when she chitters and pours sugar into her tea, she can’t see the way Sherlock’s eyes track Wato’s every move with a trace of wonder. 

 

She sees the way Wato trails after Sherlock, calling after her in a worried voice, clutching a pair of high heels in her right hand. She sees the way Sherlock always manages to make too much cucumber tonic after Wato goes sad, even though she always managed to make just enough before. She sees the way Wato and Sherlock circle, occasionally bumping against each other, emotion pushing logic pushing emotion, before pulling back. Most of the time when they pull back, it’s with a renewed sense of understanding, as if they’d just tested each other and found the other passing with flying colors. Those are the good times.

 

And then… there are the not-so-good times. The times when they pull back and Wato runs, not wanting to face Sherlock as she falls apart. The times when Sherlock huffs and groans and rolls around on her chair irritably, before shutting off and talking to everyone in tones harsher than a ragged hang-nail. 

 

But they always fall back together. Somehow, their orbits align again, and, without ceremony, the storm passes, and they circle and circle.

 

“She’s not my friend!” they say, again and again and again. 

 

Hatano Kimie just smiles and sips her tea.  _ They’re right,  _ she thinks, as they stumble out the door like puppies,  _ They’re right. _

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to the Oracle of Delphi, who could see into the future.


End file.
